1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a terminal and the terminal thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of operating a command in two applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an application program for providing a file system function is developed, a file system function provided from outside of an Operating System has been developed that is incorporated into the Operating System. For example, when an external application program requests use of a file system, the request is transferred to an actual file system such as Extended File System 3 (EXT3), NT File System (NTFS), File Allocation Table (FAT32), etc. via a Virtual File System (VFS) inside kernel and processed.
Also, a File System in, for example, Userspace (FUSE) also allows a file system provided by an application program to be processed in the lower VFS, so that an application program that uses the file system may use obtain access via a standard input/output interface.
However, in the conventional art, when application program providing a file system function is operated, a relevant application program is executed to obtain file system access. The reason for execution of the relevant program application is because if the relevant application program were not executed, the use request for the file system function cannot be processed.
According to the conventional art, the terminal was able to transfer the specific command received from the first application to the second application only when the second application is being executed. In other words, only when the second application is executed, the terminal was able to receive and execute the relevant command. Therefore, in order to utilize a file system, an application program that provides a relevant file system function needed to be executed in advance.
However, since a point at which the relevant file system is to be used cannot or may not be known, user convenience deteriorates. In fact, sometimes there can be a needless execution of an application program in anticipation of the request for access to a relevant file system that never even materializes.